


Ninja Assassin

by TinderWulf



Series: Ninja Assassin [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Victus learns something new about Commander Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Please ignore any mistakes. Not beta read.

It was well into the night cycle when she stumbled into the war room. She'd been laying awake for an hour before deciding she would just get up and look to see if the promised manpower had been delivered. Well, their numbers anyway.

A few minutes later she was smiling at the updated list. Aria had delivered and in a big way. Not just men, but resources as well.

“Shepard,” Primarch Victus greeted.

“Victus.”

“You friend Legion is quite interesting.”

Shepard smiled fondly as she glanced to Legion's back. “He is.”

“I couldn't help but wonder, is that your armor he's wearing?”

“There was a hole,” she deadpanned.

Victus' mandibles fluttered in good humor. It seemed he got the same answer from Legion. Shepard returned her attention to the open terminal as Victus worked on the one next to her, his 'usual' place when he worked in the war room.

“So,” Victus cleared his throat. “Garrus tells me you run your ship a lot like a turian vessel.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah,” she agreed, distracted. Having Aria's mining station for the war effort would be fantastic.

“Not as many restrictions on fraternization as a regular Alliance ship,” he continued quietly.

Thinking of Vega and Ashley, she couldn't help but agree. “So long as the missions aren't affected...” Those two were really good together.

A small sudden movement made her freeze, her fingers hovering over the holographic keyboard. No, it couldn't be. It's space. It was just her imagination. Had to be. 

Then it twitched, seeming to sense her sudden fear as the light from the crucible holograph lit it up her station when Victus activated it.

“No. Nonononono,” she whispered breathlessly as apprehension settled in her gut. 

“Shepard? I hadn't even asked yet... Why are you so pale?”

Victus' questions fell on deaf ears. 

She stood frozen as the multiple eyes stared back at her. _It's okay. It's more scared of you than you are of it,_ she repeated over and over in her head. Until it moved forward a centimeter. Then she screamed as terror engulfed her, her body's flight instincts in high gear but seeming unable to move fast enough.

“Fuck no!” She said with an inhale before screaming again. “KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!” Over and over again she yelled.

Victus grunted as Shepard leapt on his back, her screams filling the small room making his ears ring in discomfort. 

Finally he saw it. A small black jumpy thing sitting on the metal right behind the terminal she'd just been viewing. “Commander, it's just a bug.”

“FUCKING KILL IT!” Her voice rough with hysterics.

Her grip on his fringe nearly bringing him to his knees, his eyes watering from the pain as he tried to stay standing with her extra weight on his back.

A shot rang out. 

Within seconds the room filled with battle-ready Alliance personnel. Each and every one pointed their weapons at Palaven's Primarch. 

Victus rose his hands above his head the best he could as Shepard clung to him for dear life. An experience he had hoped to feel in a different way. 

 

It was a very long, awkward few minutes while none of them were sure what to do. The commander hadn't moved from her spot on his back and her breathing had yet to calm. 

“What in the name of the spirits is going on?”

Garrus, thank the spirits. Victus opened his mouth only to be beaten at his reply.

“No data available.”

Victus stared at Garrus as Garrus stared at Legion. Then Garrus' gaze quickly swept the room before nodding.

“Okay, party's over. False alarm, everyone return to your posts.” The humans looked unsure and confused but didn't dare disobey his order. “Put your arms down, Victus.” 

“How is this funny? What the hell is going on?!”

Garrus ignored him and walked over to inspect Shepard's terminal. Only when Garrus pushed the bug around with his armored talon did Victus see. 

One perfectly aimed shot decimating the small bug. _Legion's_ perfectly aimed shot.

“Damn. Nice shot, Legion,” Garrus commented.

“Acknowledged.”

“Shepard, it's dead. There are a few singed legs and I assume this burned, mushy clump is the body.”

Her raspy, muffled voice was still filled with fear. “You swear?”

“Turian's honor.”

“But you said that you aren't a very good turian, Garrus!”

“How about best friend's honor then?”

Her grip loosened and her legs slowly slid to the ground. “Okay.”

Garrus calmly blocked the commander's view of the terminal, “How about you go get some rest and I will take care of this?”

“What if there are more? I can feel them crawling on my skin and in my hair.” She ran a shaky hand through her hair. “What if the tiny ninja assassins have already infiltrated my cabin? What if they are in my covers, Garrus!?”

“Shepard-Commander, I have no need for sleep. Perhaps you will allow me to stand vigil over you?”

“Really, Legion? And you would stay close?”

“Yes.”

The commander shuddered visibly, then yawned. “I am tired...”

Legion stepped forward and proceeded lift the surprised female off of her feet holding her bridal style. The AI's head plates moved slightly as it's light whirred. One plate higher than the other, like the geth was smirking at him.

“You're my hero, Legion,” Shepard sighed as she wrapped her arms around the geths neck.

“Affirmitive.”

Legion seemed to give Victus one last look, mirth most likely, before retreating with the willing commander in his arms. 

No way. “Did he just...?”

“Yes, yes he did,” Garrus responded, chuckling.

“I hadn't even asked her about blowing of steam yet before she started freaking out.” To say he was shocked was an understatement. 

Garrus teased, “He did kill the spider, Victus.”

“Then he just swoops in and carries her off,” his voice trailed off in shocked disbelief. 

Victus didn't think he would ever understand humans. What was a _spider_ anyway? 

With a sigh he rubbed his eyes. The last ten minutes of...whatever that was, had given him a headache. He would just ask EDI tomorrow. 

Tonight, he would take a sedative and pretend he hadn't lost to a machine at wooing a female. 

Stupid bugs.


End file.
